The Watcher
by Oryn
Summary: Kau boleh tak percaya bahwa Tuhan itu ada, tapi aku sudah bersamamu sejak kau ada.


Disclaimer: just stating the obvious that I don't own Supernatural, the Winchester brothers and Castiel. They're the properties of WB and Kripke.

Author's note: ditulis dengan cepat dalam sekali duduk. Gara-gara serangan plotbunny dan percakapan bahwa jarang ada fic tentang Castiel dalam bahasa Indonesia. Ketiadaan plot yang berarti dan kekacauan secara umum, itu adalah hasil mengetik tengah malam dengan mata dan otak sudah lima watt. Kritik, saran dan masukan sangat diharapkan.

xox

Ketika perintah itu datang, dihantarkan oleh salah satu atasannya, Castiel menjalankannya dengan patuh. Dia tidak benar-benar asing dengan kehidupan di dunia, pernah menjadi pengawal beberapa manusia istimewa yang ditunjuk langsung oleh Bapanya di surga. Apa susahnya turun ke bumi dan mengawasi seorang anak manusia bernama Dean Winchester?

Castiel hadir tepat kala bayi Dean diloloskan dari rahim bundanya, tangisnya keras membahana memecah malam. Dia melihat betapa bahagia tampaknya pasangan muda yang menjadi orang tua bayi itu, John dan Mary Winchester, bagaimana mereka saling melemparkan tatapan menyayang sebelum mencandai putra mereka yang baru lahir itu. Dari tempatnya berjaga, Castiel mengucapkan doa. Bukan sesuatu yang spesifik, hanya ungkapan syukur dan kekaguman pada karya Sang Maha Pencipta.

Tahun-tahun pertama dilalui Dean dengan cepat dan dalam diri Castiel mulai timbul pertanyaan, apa yang demikian spesial dari anak ini sampai perlu ditunjuk satu malaikat khusus sebagai pelindungnya? Namun, kendati pertanyaan itu tidak dijawab, Castiel tetap melaksanakan tugasnya dengan sungguh-sungguh. Dia percaya bahwa Bapanya tidak akan mengutusnya tanpa alasan, bahwa semua sudah ada yang mengatur.

Di bumi, Castiel tidak sendiri. Jauh di luar ambang batas penglihatan manusia, beredar sekian banyak malaikat dengan tugas masing-masing. Dari kabar yang dibawa oleh saudara-saudarinya itulah Castiel menangkap potongan-potongan cerita tentang keluarga Winchester. Takdir dan kutukan nasib mereka.

Tatkala Mary menambahkan kata-kata "malaikat selalu menjagamu" saban kali dia mengucapkan selamat tidur pada putra sulungnya, Castiel tertegun. Bagaimana wanita ini, dia yang telah membuat perjanjian dengan setan, keping domino pertama yang jatuh dalam serangkaian permainan kotor iblis, tahu tentang malaikat dan keberadaan dia? Namun, Castiel lalu berpikir, perempuan itu juga seorang ibu dan apa yang dikatakannya boleh jadi adalah sebuah harapan. Suatu doa.

Kemudian terjadilah tragedi itu. Malam yang menentukan, hari di mana Mary tewas mengenaskan dan sebagian jiwa John terbakar bersamanya. Malam yang menjadi tapal batas. Sebelumnya keluarga Winchester adalah keluarga kecil yang bahagia. Sesudahnya, mereka adalah pecahan dari sesuatu yang takkan pernah dapat utuh kembali. John memasuki dunia berburu dan menyeret kedua putra belianya bersamanya.

Castiel tidak jauh dari Dean pada saat itu dan dia menyadari, itulah momen di mana Dean kehilangan dunia dan kepolosannya. Dia bertanya-tanya, berikutnya ke mana rel kereta kehidupan akan membawa anak ini.

Tahun demi tahun berlalu dan Castiel tetap berjaga di sisi Dean. Cukup dekat untuk jadi penonton setiap aspek kehidupan Dean, sekaligus cukup jauh dari jangkauan. Dia melihat bagaimana bocah itu menjadi seorang kakak bagi adiknya, Sam, sekaligus penghiburan bagi ayahnya. Dean tumbuh dengan segebung kewajiban dan beban di pundaknya. Sebagian terkait dengan menjalankan roda kehidupan sehari-hari keluarganya, sebagian berhubungan dengan menjaga Sam, sisanya adalah tentang tanggung jawab sebagai seorang pemburu muda.

Castiel mengamati Dean tidak pernah mengeluh. Tidak sama sekali. Di bawah didikan keras ayahnya, di antara memperturutkan dan melindungi adiknya, dia menyangga semua itu dengan ketabahan dan determinasi yang luar biasa. Kalaupun dia sesekali menitikkan air mata, yang jadi saksi hanya Tuhan dan Castiel. Malaikat itu mengirim doa setiap kali Dean menangis, sadar bahwa dirinya tidak dapat memberikan hal selain itu, apalagi menolongnya. Castiel yakin bahwa semua itu adalah ujian semata buat Dean, guna menempanya menjadi sesuatu yang lebih kuat, tangguh. Apa yang tidak menghancurkannya bakal menguatkannya.

Castiel mengikuti perkembangan Dean sampai dia menjadi seorang pemburu, mengikuti jejak ayahnya. Tidak ada yang aneh dengan proses itu, nilai Castiel. Persentuhan dengan dunia supranatural sejak usia dini sedikit-banyak akan membawa konsekuensi dan menjadi pemburu adalah pilihan yang sangat masuk akal.

Castiel menyaksikan sendiri bagaimana Dean menjadi pemburu yang berbeda dari ayahnya. Jika John terjun mengejar makhluk-makhluk jahat dilandasi motif balas dendam, Dean melakukan itu demi menolong orang lain, mengupayakan mereka tidak mengalami nasib seperti dirinya. Niatnya semata untuk membantu, kesenangan yang diperoleh dari membasmi monster hanya bonus. Satu hal itulah yang membuat Castiel mengapresiasi insan yang ditugaskan padanya itu.

Menjadi malaikat pengawas berarti melekat pada manusia yang menjadi tanggung jawabnya dua puluh empat jam dalam sehari, tujuh hari seminggu. Tidak ada libur biar cuma sedetik, tidak ada jeda untuk istirahat dan memang malaikat tidak membutuhkan itu. Castiel mengetahui setiap kali Dean menghembuskan nafas, bagaimana jantungnya berdetak dan darahnya mengalir, di mana pun dia berada. Castiel bertahun-tahun menjadi penonton pasif, setiap saat menambah pengetahuannya tentang Dean dan mau tidak mau dia terpesona pada kreasi Bapanya yang satu itu.

Castiel telah banyak mengawal anak manusia selama hidupnya yang panjang, tetapi dia tetap tertarik dengan segala sesuatu yang dilakukan oleh manusia dalam pengawasannya, yang sekarang adalah Dean. Dia melihat bagaimana Dean menyayangi Sam walau kadang caranya menunjukkan itu tampak tidak lazim di mata Castiel, setidaknya dibandingkan dengan orang-orang lain. Dia mengetahui betapa dalam tingkat pengabdian dan kesetiaan Dean pada ayahnya. Dia memandang dengan mata malaikatnya, bagaimana Dean kerap memasang wajah berani dan ringan hati kendati yang ada di dalam jauh dari itu. Dia memperhatikan saja beragam polah Dean yang aneh, kebiasaannya yang tidak umum, caranya bertahan hidup dengan melakukan perbuatan yang secara hukum manusia disebut kriminal. Seandainya dia manusia, ekspresi Castiel ketika mendapati deretan wanita dalam rangkaian petualangan kencan semalam Dean adalah menaikkan alis.

Namun, Castiel berpendapat, terlepas dari segala kekurangannya, pada dasarnya Dean Winchester adalah orang baik. Dia termasuk dalam segelintir manusia terunik yang pernah dikenal Castiel dari dekat dan Castiel berterima kasih pada Bapanya karena dapat mengenal Dean.

Dua kali Castiel melihat Dean luput dari maut, bagaikan lolos dari lubang jarum dia. Yang pertama adalah sewaktu Dean tersengat listrik dalam salah satu perburuan. Sam yang membuka jalan agar Dean tetap bernyawa saat itu. Yang kedua adalah ketika Dean menjadi korban kekejian siasat Azazel dan John menukar hidupnya dengan nyawa putranya. Castiel sama sekali tidak terlibat di dalamnya, dia diperintahkan untuk mengawasi, bukan mengintervensi, apalagi mengubah catatan ketentuan ajal seseorang. Tetap saja, Castiel berpikir bahwa itu satu dari sedikit yang menjadikan Dean istimewa. Itu seperti mukjizat dan barangkali dia memang dipersiapkan untuk terlibat dalam sesuatu yang akbar.

Tibalah kali ketiga Dean bermain dengan kematian dan sekali ini dia tidak dapat mengelak. Kombinasi serentetan pilihan buruk dan tangan-tangan para iblis membawanya pada situasi di mana anjing-anjing pemburu neraka mengejarnya, mencabik-cabik dagingnya sampai dia menghembuskan nafas terakhir.

Castiel mengira tugasnya dengan Dean telah usai sampai di situ. Ada selintas rasa kehilangan yang asing menyertai dia, tapi Castiel masih terlampau malaikat untuk dapat mengenalinya.

Di kemudian hari, dalam tempo yang tak terlalu lama berselang, Castiel mendapati bahwa dia telah membuat perkiraan yang keliru. Perintah itu datang dan Castiel dikirim ke tempat yang disangkanya tidak akan pernah dikunjungi sebelumnya. Ada ketergesaan dalam perintah itu dan Castiel menebak bahwa itu mungkin ada hubungannya dengan sepasukan malaikat, saudara-saudarinya yang meluncur mengepung neraka, membuat barisan rapat seperti hendak menyerbu.

Castiel melewati mereka dan terjun ke tengah-tengah bara api neraka jahanam.

Dia menemukan Dean di sana, atau apa yang tersisa dari jiwanya, kalau mau lebih tepat. Castiel mulanya tidak dapat mengenali sosok bengis yang menyiksa setiap jiwa terkutuk yang disodorkan kepadanya. Sosok yang menikmati setiap deraan yang ditimpakannya kepada siapapun yang menjadi sasarannya. Sosok yang hampir sama kelam dengan iblis-iblis lain yang merajai tempat itu.

Namun, sewaktu Dean sesaat menoleh ke arah datangnya, Castiel terkesiap. Pemuda itu tentu saja tidak dapat melihat wujud aslinya, tapi kemungkinan Dean dapat merasakan keberadaannya. Sesuatu yang dibawa oleh secercah cahaya suci, menjanjikan kedamaian dan agung, oase melegakan yang menyolok di antara kegelapan dan angkara yang bernama neraka. Dean memalingkan kepala sejenak dan Castiel menangkap sesuatu di matanya, sepercik sinar yang Castiel pikir membuat Dean semasa hidup adalah seorang pria budiman. Bagian itu belum sepenuhnya lebur oleh siksa dan nestapa, ternyata. Berkelebat pula sorot seperti permohonan, minta diselamatkan dari semua ini, dari dirinya sendiri.

Itu memang misinya.

Tangan Castiel terulur, dia meraih jiwa Dean yang terperangkap dan membawanya naik.

SELESAI


End file.
